


Tales from Elseworld Vol. 1

by BIGT707



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGT707/pseuds/BIGT707





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for...well you know who you are

The Thousand Sunny docked on an uncharted island off the coast of Dressrosa. The straw hats reunited after the defeat of Doflomingo settling into their next adventure. Luffy agreed to meet Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates along with the rest of the samurai in the land of Zou within the next few weeks to gather the rest of the alliance. Despite the protests the crew they ended up stopping on a mysterious island to let Chopper excavate an unknown herb deep in the jungle nestled beneath the mountain range.

Nami volunteered to go with her furry friend Chopper in order to make sure he didn't get lost keeping him company. The island didn't pose any danger there wasn't any hostile creatures, it was completely uninhabited.

"What exactly are we looking for again Chopper?" Nami asked swatting away flies buzzing in her face.

"An extremely rare plant only found on this island. It's healing properties are supposed to be unmatched in the New World according to Doctor Kureha's notes." He said not taking his eyes off the journal.

The navigator sighed softly, "I just hope we find it soon, we've been gone for a few hours." She said examining her surroundings. She hated walking through jungles, there were insects everywhere that could crawl on her at any moment. The orangette shivered in nervousness seeing a small tarantula emerge from it's burrow.

She walked closer to Chopper staying away from the surrounding trees. The pair came to a clearing walking parallel to the nearby mountainside.

"We should rest up for a bit here." Chopper suggested settling down on a nearby log. The reindeer pulled out his favorite cotton candy sandwiches munching away. "You aren't going to eat Nami?" He asked seeing her back away.

"No thanks I had a lot for breakfast. I'm going to refill our thermos, I'll be right back." She said walking off toward a nearby stream on the other side of the clearing. Chopper sat happily swinging his feet eating away.

Nami reached the stream within a minute beginning to fill their thermos. A glow out of the corner of her peripheral caught her attention as she finished twisting the caps on the water canisters slipping them back into her backpack.

A lone pink plant shined brightly in the shade underneath the tree drawing the navigator closer.

'This must be it.' Nami couldn't help but poke and prod the flower bud a few times examining the pristine vegetation with immense curiosity. Just as she opened her mouth to shout for Chopper the flower shot off a cloud of pink smoke in the near vicinity, with some getting into her mouth causing the navigator to cough roughly.

Nami quickly clutched her throat backing away from the plant.

"CHHHOOOPPPEEERRR!"

Within seconds the reindeer's heavy point reached the distressed navigator kneeling at her side.

"What is it? What happened Nami?" Chopper asked placing a hand on her back.

"That...plant it...shot a cloud of pink smoke into my mouth." Nami said drowsily pointing to the flower nearly falling over from shock.

Chopper's eyes widened seeing the unique pink plant. He pulled out a jar before tearing the plant from it's foundation placing it inside his bag.

"This should be enough, are you going to be okay? I can do a checkup when we get back if you want?" The doctor questioned pulling out a stethoscope to check Nami's heart rate.

"I'll be fine, like you said the plant isn't poisonous." Nami said putting on a brave face. She felt there was nothing to fear, it was a healing herb after all not some mushroom.

After finding no irregular heartbeat he transformed into his walk point urging the navigator to climb onto his back. The pair made their way back to the Thousand Sunny reaching the anchored ship before sundown.

They were immediately greeted by Zoro who stood watch, helping both of them climb safely aboard. "It's about time you two showed up," he yawned loudly stretching his arms above his head, "dinner should be ready soon. Just what the hell took so long?"

The pair exchanged a glance before Nami spoke up. "The herb we were looking for was well hidden, there seemed to be only one left."

"Yup I got the last one thankfully." Chopper sang showing Zoro the plant tucked neatly in the jar.

The samurai squatted down eye level with jar eyeing the pink plant. Besides the unique coloring it didn't look all that special, then again he supposed no plants were to him. "Tch we traveled all the way here for that, it better be worth the trip." Zoro snorted sitting against the railing to nap.

"Why are you complaining?" Nami asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Because the captain said no napping until the both of you came back, now if you don't mind..." the swordsman leaned back against the ship shutting his eye to rest.

"Of course." Nami said smirking at the snoozing samurai heading off with Chopper. The reindeer excused himself to the infirmary before dinner while Nami went toward the women quarters to clean off the filth from their expedition.

Nami let the cool water run through her luscious long hair letting the soap wash off her curvaceous body as she stepped from the shower turning the knobs off. She couldn't help run the event involving the mysterious plant through her head for the hundredth time. No symptoms had shown not even an irregular heartbeat. She let out a content sigh, it was quite the surprising ordeal. She was grateful that there wasn't an overtly tiring medical procedure to go through. The navigator couldn't put her finger on it the closer dinner approached the more anxious she became—she'd never felt this way before.

Nami opened the door quietly to find the crew at dinner starting a ruckus over nothing chatting like usual.

"There you are! Finally! Now we can grub!" Luffy's voice rang out as he started digging into his food. She couldn't help give a small smile toward the captain as her palms began turning clammy. She thought nothing of it wiping them on her jeans calmly approaching the dinner table.

"Nami-swan is finally here! Dinner wouldn't be complete without you my dear!" Sanji twirled around a few times with hearts swirling off him setting her warm plate on the table nestled between Usopp and Luffy.

"Thanks for waiting Sanji." She smiled gladly taking the seat he pulled out for her. Robin offered a smile to which she returned greeting her friend for what felt like the first time that day.

"Its my pleasure my dear." The chef smiled with heart eyes dancing away to make the ladies' their cosmopolitans and mojitos.

"You idiot." Zoro deadpanned. "I didn't wait." The swordsman guzzled his sake greedily wanting to pick a fight with the cook of the Sunny.

"Shut up Marimo no one cares about your dumbass!" Sanji shouted from behind the counter while shaking the cocktail maker.

The samurai's eyes narrowed as he took his attention off the sake in front of him. "What'd you say sissy boy? I'll kick your silly nanny ass!"

The chef stuck his foot on the table not bothering to stop shaking causing Usopp and Chopper to jump back in surprise. "Wanna say that to my face stupid mosshead?!"

Zoro stuck his foot on the table mirroring the chef's challenge. "You're a silly nanny curly brows!" The pair shot murderous glares toward one another trying to kill each other from their intense standoff. Nami couldn't help smile examining the rowdy table. It was just another ordinary dinner for the straw hats. However that anxious feeling came back even when she tried to escape it while conversing with her crew mates.

After telling Usopp and Brook about their trip to the island she turned to see Luffy and Robin talking about their venture in Dressrosa. She felt a little left out not being able to experience their victory against Doflamingo instead having to guard the Sunny. But she couldn't be happier their captain came out on top like always liberating the island of Dressrosa in the process.

Nami sipped from her water glass glancing at the jovial captain streching his arms snatching food along the table. He was still recovering from the vicious battle against the mad tyrant with bandages adorning his torso. A small smile came to her lips seeing his cheeks puffed out like a hamster.

'He looks kind of cute like this...' Nami nearly coughed the water from her mouth back into her cup hearing those thoughts cross her mind. She gulped the rest of her water down trying to calm her returning anxiousness and increasing heart rate.

"Nami are you alright?" Robin asked sweetly breaking the navigator from her musings. She couldn't help be concerned at the way the Nami drifted in and out of conversations which was unusual on her part. Robin had a funny way of finding out the hidden intricacies of human interactions—she would find out the truth eventually.

"Oh y-yes Robin, just a little tired is all." Nami laughed rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. She honestly didn't know what was happening to her.

Robin stared at her behavior smiling warmly, "That's good to hear Nami." She went back to eating after checking on her friend.

Nami turned to the captain who kept his eyes on the table proudly examining his crew's antics. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants once again feeling the anxiety return. The navigator cleared her throat becoming suddenly nervous, "Thanks for waiting for me, you didn't have to that." She said offering a smile toward him.

Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth responding with a grin. "It's no big deal we were happy to wait for you." He said going back to gorging himself with his favorite meats. Nami blinked at Luffy a few times shifting her gaze toward his right hand resting near her left. Without a second thought she slipped her hand into his interlacing their fingers together.

Luffy didn't bat an eye simply eating like usual not minding their hands interlocked with one another. She assumed the captain didn't know what the gesture meant so he allowed it. She gently rubbed her thumb over his bruised knuckles from his recent fight. Her heart leapt in joy knowing he came back alright.

'Why can't I let go of his hand? I was worried sick for him over the past week like I was for everyone, so why can't I stop myself from doing this to him and feeling this way?' Nami internally struggled with her thoughts unable to let go of his hand. His rough calloused palm felt perfect in her smooth soft one.

Usopp through the commotion noticed their hands tightly laced together. He couldn't help notice the way Nami's thumb affectionally rubbed along Luffy's knuckles. He coughed turning towards the navigator. "Nami why are you holding Luffy's hand?" He questioned scratching his head.

Her cheeks lit up in light blush. 'Am I blushing, what the hell is wrong with me right now?' "I was just making sure Luffy's hand was okay, it's still bruised even after a few days of recovery." She said telling a lie to the one person on the ship that was least likely to believe her.

"Yeah he did have a pretty tough battle. I'm just glad it's over now, be careful examining them, the captain needs his hands ya know." Usopp spoke with a shrug turning back to Chopper explaining his current invention he worked on for the day.

'Girl what is wrong with you? Did I seriously just lie because I don't want to stop this? I have to let go of Luffy's hand!'

Before Nami could move her hand the she felt Luffy lightly squeeze back a few times while rubbing his thumb along her knuckles returning the gesture. Nami shook internally feeling his strong grip capture her soft one. Without thinking she gave a few squeezes back causing him to pause his feast giving her a smile which she couldn't help return.

'What the hell's happening to me?' She internally questioned feeling heat overtake her cheeks becoming lost in Luffy's owlish onyx eyes.

"Robin-chaaawwwnnn! Nami-swaaannn! Your drinks are served my darlings." Sanji stated placing the women's alcoholic beverages on the table.

"Thank you Sanji." The straw hat ladies said raising their glasses toward him.

"Hey Sanji could you make me a drink? I'm parched." Usopp requested leaning back in seat.

"Me too! Me too! Cotton candy milkshakes!" Chopper added.

"A cola float for me bro!"

"Some tea would be great yohoho!"

"More sake curly brows."

"NO! I serve the ladies make your own damn drinks you idiots!" Sanji shouted before noticing something that nearly made him drop his cigarette from his teeth.

"Luffy." Sanji growled towering over the captain.

"Oi Sanji can you make more meat?" Luffy asked unaware of where the chef's attention lay. The mouse running on a wheel in Sanji's head representing his mind started running faster until it tired with smoke protruding out it's ears laying still on the wheel— Luffy and Nami holding hands didn't compute in his brain.

"Luffy what are you doing holding Nami-swan's hand?" He questioned again glaring daggers at his captain.

"Huh? Oh I don't know why, she started it shishishi." He laughed thinking it was some form a game.

"Lies! Lies! Don't soil a lady's name like that. Let go! Let go!" He shouted while kicking the back of Luffy's head.

"Ow alright jeez, just make more meat already." Luffy said releasing Nami's hand. She held back a gasp feeling the loss of warmth. It nearly interrupted the navigator's conversation with Chopper causing the doctor to raise his brows curiously at her behavior.

"I'll make you as much as you want just leave the ladies alone." Sanji said heading towards the kitchen.

"Shitty chef." Luffy mumbled before smiling and starting to eat again. Nami couldn't help tremble from the loss of contact from her captain she needed his touch right now.

While talking with the others she grasped Luffy's hand again only to feel him pull away. She furrowed her brows attempting to do it again only for him to repeat his actions. She finally glanced over at Luffy to notice his hand tucked on his thigh preventing them from continuing.

Nami reached underneath the table interlocking their fingers together again giving him a light squeeze. Their gazes met as she offered him a smile which he returned, squeezing her hand back. The rest of dinner they didn't let go of each others' hands affectionally taking turns rubbing their thumbs along one another's knuckles.

When dinner finished the crew started to unwind heading off to different night activities. The moment Nami let go of Luffy's hand she began to sweat profusely; every nerve in her body was set on fire and the anxiousness returned worse than before.

Outside on the deck Franky finished passing out the cards to the table consisting of her, Zoro, and Robin. Despite losing berries during the game she could only keep her eyes on the back of the captain who was busy night fishing with Usopp and Chopper.

'My body feels so hot now, there is an ache right now that I can't escape. I want hold his hand and maybe...do more. I'm really starting to lose control...Luffy.' The navigator's hands shook in her lap tearing her eyes away from the laughing trio meeting Robin's mischievous grin.

Robin took notice of Nami's loss of focus while the other two argued over their winnings from the last game. The archeologist didn't ask her what was wrong this time, she had a pretty good hunch. She gave a smile to the navigator shifting her eyes toward the fishing trio before trying to calm down Franky and Zoro at odds over a winning's dispute.

Getting her friend's nonverbal message she stood from her chair heading toward the trio sitting on the railing cracking jokes.

'There it is, my heart is beating a million miles an hour, and I'm feeling so nervous. Maybe I should go back to the table where it's safe.'

"Oi Nami!" Luffy's voice broke the orangette from her thoughts. A small tint reached her cheeks as he waved her closer to their group. She hesitantly walked over to them keeping a distance from the captain seated in the middle.

"Are you going to join us Nami?" Chopper asked excitedly turning his attention away from his fishing rod.

"Ah come on Nami you never fish with us!" Usopp yelled waving his hand in the air gesturing her to join them.

"Come on Nami it'll be fun shishshi." Luffy chuckled showing her the smile that she loved so damn much.

'I need to leave; I need to go back to the table right now this is not good. How is this idiot doing this to me right now.' Her legs shifted slightly feeling the heat and ache return tenfold. 'I need to touch him right now, who am I kidding?'

"No thanks guys." She said recapturing her voice earning a pout from the trio. "Luffy I need to talk to you about our next destinations if that's alright with you, my log pose is going crazy."

Luffy frowned slightly wanting to continue his fishing but if his navigator needed him to continue his adventure he couldn't deny her request. "If I get a bite hold it for me till I get back okay?"

"Right." Usopp and Chopper nodded as the captain placed his fishing pole behind the ship's railing holding it in place.

Luffy hopped off the railing trailing his navigator up toward the front upper deck of Sunny. Nami glanced toward the middle lower deck seeing how everyone was occupied in their own activities. The only one who's eyes followed them were Robin's; the woman glanced from her peripheral but she was definitely watching them. She quickly interlaced her right hand with Luffy's left practically dragging him up the stairs.

They finally reached the wheel of the Sunny earning a private moment.

Luffy pushed his straw hat off his hat with a grin. "So what's wrong with the log pose it's going wild again—" He was abruptly cut off by the navigator's arms wrapping around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. His eyes widened as he softly placed his arms around her back holding her to him.

"I missed you." She whispered nuzzling into his neck.

"Huh? Missed me? But I've been here the entire time." Luffy said with a confused expression scratching his hat.

Nami pulled back hovering near his face. "I was more worried than I've ever been when you went off to face Doflamingo. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, I was left behind to guard the ship, I was useless to you again." She tightened her hold on his neck not wanting to let go.

Luffy let out a hearty laugh clutching his stomach. She furrowed her brows thinking he was laughing at her. She reluctantly released her hold on him thinking she made a mistake opening up to him.

Luffy took his hat off his head placing on her's softly. "Don't feel bad about that Nami. I don't mean to worry you but I had to fight him to get stronger so I won't make you worried as much. You defended our home which means everything to me; no matter how you feel about it just know you did the right thing." He chuckled showing his usual grin. "That'll get you through."

Tears pooled around the navigator's eyes hearing those words come from her captain. 'How does...this idiot...' not holding back anymore she tackled her captain to the ground bringing his chuckle to an end as she ended up burying her face in his neck.

"Na-Nami?" Luffy questioned arching a brow at her sudden affectionate behavior. She leaned back slightly to peer into his onyx eyes feeling the aches return in greater intensity then any previous times combined.

'Yes I can't escape these feelings I have right now, my mind is starting to go blank...'

Nami roughly kissed his jawline trailing her lips along his neck. She felt the captain jerk up from surprise grasping her arms firmly.

"Nami what are—" Luffy held in a gasp as she suckled roughly on his neck placing a soft kiss there. She worked her tongue gently up his neck feeling his hold tighten slightly. The orangette nibbled on his earlobe placing it between her teeth adding kisses behind his ear.

She smirked as Luffy let out a low groan clutching her shoulders trying to pry her off him to avail.

"Nami? What are you doing?" He asked lowly turning to see her still placing kisses on his cheek. She sucked on his earlobe one again before biting it softly eliciting another groan from him.

Nami chuckled whispering in his ear, "What you've always wanted captain." She purred taking her hands in his interlacing them together once more. She slammed his hands above his head trailing her kissing assault lower. She could feel Luffy writhe under her weight from her low moans as she laid heavy kisses on his scarred chest. She dragged her tongue lightly across the outlines of it causing him to shiver. Her tongue left no place untouched on his lean muscular chest. His breathing became erratic keeping his eyes trained on her sensual movements.

"I want you." She growled possessively licking his abdomen like it was made of ice cream, placing french kisses all over his torso. Luffy slipped one of his hands free resting it atop her head gently silently begging her to continue. The cat burglar smirked victoriously working her way back up to his face. Nami straddled Luffy coming to rest nose to nose with him. She gasped in surprise feeling something rather large under her perfectly apple shaped ass causing her smirk to grow larger. Having not done something like this before she instinctively moved her hips in a circular motion earning a moan from Luffy as he arched his hips into hers.

"You like me this much captain? Do you want me to stop?" She purred nuzzling her nose against his.

"Y-y-yeah, stop." He said weakly earning another amused chuckle from the orangette.

"Liar." She whispered into his ear turning his head to kiss the other side of his face. Luffy groaned as she sucked roughly on his collarbones leaving soft kisses on them afterwards. He placed his hands on the back of her head and neck urging her to continue as his hips bucked into her rotating ones.

"If I'd known how bad you wanted this, I would've done this a lot sooner Luffy."" She said seductively running her nailed fingertips along his torso causing him to shudder in pleasure. Nami noticed where his gaze had fallen as she glanced at his aroused features adoring a heavy blush.

"You're such a pervert captain, your just really good at hiding it." She said resting on her heels placing her weight on her hips.

"I'm not a pervert." Luffy argued resting on his elbows trying to throw her off him by thrusting his hips up.

Nami moaned loudly feeling his strong strokes smirking seeing him holding up his valiant act. "You know you're really cute when you try and act like you don't want it." She laughed grasping the hem of her tank top discarding it revealing her black laced bra.

Luffy immediately froze as his eyes widened. He couldn't help it as blood began to squirt from his nose dripping onto his fingers when he attempted to halt it. He turned his head away trying to hide his blush from her. "Nami...I don't have any money..."

"That's okay, this one's for free Luffy." She stated wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his face to rest between her breasts. She giggled at his quiet muffles between her bosom. It was her turn to moan feeling his hot breath decorate her chest. She pulled him tighter moaning a little louder at his curious kisses to her breasts. She felt an unfamiliar heat build in her core as he roughly grounded his hips into hers unable to control his bodily movements.

Luffy's curious kisses turned into passionate ones as he buried himself in her chest trying to return the pleasure she'd given to him. She let out a ragged breath feeling his gentle nibbles attempting to free a nipple to increasing the frequency of his kisses. "You're really beautiful Nami..." Luffy breathed running his tongue across her collarbone leaving soft kisses.

They both groaned together when she cupped his cheeks gazing into Luffy's onyx eyes. His face resembled a strawberry from the heat he felt just by her actions and kissing her covered breasts. In a moment of pure bliss he leaned forward attempting to capture her lips in a kiss.

Nami let out squeak pressing her finger to his lips halting actions. 'Did he really just try and kiss me? Why did I stop him? I want him to kiss me more than anything right now but then he'll have the power. I feel like I blacked out over the past few minutes, I can't control myself." She inwardly battled with herself still staring into her captain's eyes. "Not yet." She whispered running her fingers gently over his lips.

"Nami?" He asked huskily as she placed a hand over his heart feeling his skyrocketed heart rate. "What are you doing to me?"

"Marking my territory." She growled lowly attacking his neck once again. She sucked the soft skin between her lips before pressing a gentle kiss leaving a bruise. She could feel him writhe under her weight again. A hidden smile reached her features as he placed a hand on the back of her head roughly gripping her curls—he was silently pleading her not to stop her assault on his neck.

After a few more kisses she pushed him onto his back trailing kisses down his body once more. She rubbed her breasts against his groin causing him to place a hand over his mouth preventing him from shouting out loudly due to the foreign pleasure.

"You really like me alot don't you captain?" Nami teased feeling his pride becoming strained in his swim trunks from her efforts. "So this is what you've been hiding from me? You want to fuck these tits captain? Okay, but only for you Luffy." She moaned increasing her pace.

"Ohhh N-Nami." Luffy groaned rolling his head to side immensely enjoying her seductive words and the sensations running through his body.

"Luffy! Luffy! Come down here quick! We got ourselves a big one!" Usopp's voice rang out breaking the captain from his trance. He glanced in Nami's hazelnut brown eyes slipping his thighs from under her weight breaking free from the navigator's grasp.

"Come back Luffy, don't you want to play some more?" She asked with half-lidded eyes crawling on all fours to him like a lioness stalking it's prey.

"Sorry I can't." He said lowly before shouting toward Usopp that he was on his way disappearing down the ship's front deck steps at a frenetic pace.

Nami slipped her tank top back on watching the trio hoist Luffy's fishing pole back and forth trying to reel in a massive catch. She couldn't help smirk thinking she was busy reeling in one herself.

"You can run Monkey D. Luffy, but you can't hide." She said to herself licking her lips hungrily with a grin tapping her fingers against the railing with impatience.

The trio finished hauling the large swordfish from the water after a half an hour of struggling. It took the assistance of Franky and Zoro also but they got it done.

"Nice haul, that squid bait really came in handy captain." Usopp said patting Luffy proudly on the back.

Zoro nodded in approval. "Glad I could help, now we won't need to buy dinner for the next week."

The crew threw the fish inside the aquarium putting it on ice until it was ready to be gutted and cooked. They shared high fives before heading off to bed.

"Oi Luffy your hat, you never go anywhere without it, where is it?" Franky asked pointing toward the captain's exposed raven hair.

"That's right I left it..." his eyes widened remembering exactly where it was. "Don't worry I know where it is...don't wait up for me." He said running off toward the ship's deck. The cyborg rose a brow before shrugging and entering the men's dorms.

"Nami? Nami? You here?" He asked quietly glaring around the darkness of the upper deck. He barley had time to breath before being slammed roughly against the front mast of the ship.

"Back for more?" She purred nuzzling into his ear. She rubbed her thigh up his leg and onto his abdomen causing him to stiffen immediately.

"I uh...actually need my hat." He spoke through her light kisses on his cheek. Luffy reached for his straw hat only for her to place a hand on it keeping it in place.

"Why? You never had a problem with me wearing it before?" She asked pouting cutely in his face. He couldn't help blush seeing her slightly puffed out cheeks. His gaze flicked from her gorgeous brown eyes to her plump red lips.

"I let you borrow it not have it." He argued trying to not give into her seductive behavior.

"Please captain...I'll give it right back, I promise." She moaned in his ear earning a shudder from him. She rolled her hips into his between their interlocked legs earning a low groan from him.

Luffy slipped out of her grasp grabbing his hat in one go putting some distance between them. The orangette relentlessly pursued him swinging her hips as she walked toward him. He gulped nervously continuing to back away.

"What's wrong captain? Don't you want to stay and play with me for a bit?" She giggled sticking her hip out to extenuate her curves.

His eyes roamed over her body hungrily for a moment before he snapped his eyes shut. "You're...acting really strange today Nami." He said quickly before dashing toward the men's quarters. He leaned on the door after shutting it staring at his hands and what he would've done to his navigator if he stayed behind a moment longer.

Nami laughed to herself enjoying every second of it. "You really are an idiot Luffy. Don't you know it turns a girl on even more when you act all innocent like that." She couldn't help giggle thinking of his reactions to her.

'The great thing is, I'm just getting started.' She deviously thought licking her lips. Upon entering her quarters she was greeted by Robin who retreated to the room just after Luffy came to catch his fish.

"You look very happy tonight." Robin exclaimed glancing up from her book.

"Its Luffy." Nami confessed covering her face with a nearby pillow collapsing onto her bed.

"Oh? What about the captain?" Robin asked curiously, a hidden smirk coming to her lips.

"Robin... do you ever feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach?" Nami asked turning over on her bed to look at Robin while kicking her feet happily in the air.

The archeologist took a seat on her bed facing the navigator. "I used to a lot when I was younger. But yes, sometimes I do usually when Franky does something romantic, which isn't very often. Why do you ask?" Robin knew exactly the reason she just needed to hear Nami say it.

"I think I'm in love with Luffy, Robin." Nami giggled hugging the pillow tightly to her chest.

Robin's lips curved upward in amusement wanting to release a series of giggles. She been waiting to hear those words for along time. "I see," she said composing herself, "do you want me to help out?"

The orangette's smile grew larger as the seconds passed. "Yes I want you to tell me everything, I want to know if he feels the same way." Nami said giddily bouncing up and down.

Robin forced the Orangette to sit up as she grasped her hands. "Okay I'll tell you how, but are you sure?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Of course I can't wait. Will you really tell me how I can show Luffy how much I love him?" She questioned with sparkles in her eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." Robin spoke finally releasing her giggles embracing the younger woman. She knew something was up with the navigator but this opportunity was too rare and good to pass up, she would use it to her advantage.

"Now sit still Nami, this may take awhile." Robin said sitting next to the navigator as they talked to one another well into the night and early morning.

Meanwhile in the men's dorms Luffy laid in his bunk feeling an unfamiliar heat stick on his body.

'I wonder what was up with Nami earlier? One moment it was fine before she...' a blush crept on his cheeks remembering what she did to him. He could still feel the kisses the navigator left on his body.

He shut his eyes tightly only to see her inside of his head. 'What the hell's happening to me...I'm feeling mystery emotions I've never had before...' Luffy tossed and turned with a few loud groans knowing it would be impossible to sleep well tonight.

A/N: Part 1 of 3- I hope y'all enjoyed it as always thanks for the read.


	2. The Straw Hat and Mikan

A/N: Lime warning (probably the only one in the series)

Luffy groggily woke up rubbing his eyes feeling like someone shook him awake. The sun had yet to rise and the sky was still dark meaning it was very early in the morning. He felt an immediate need to take a cold shower remembering the moments he shared with his navigator the previous night. Everything was fine until dinner; one moment they went from holding hands to kissing one another's body letting their hidden passion for another out on display. It occurred to him after failing to sleep during the first hour anyone of the crew could've caught them in the act. To be frank he didn't care that much and it was safe to say neither did she. In a matter of moments they went from talking like usual before she jumped on him willing to show just how much she cared about him

He grabbed a pair of swim shorts, usual cardigan, and a towel heading toward the bathroom. Approaching the room he was surprised to hear the shower on despite the rest of the crew being asleep. The captain poked his head back in the men's quarters seeing everyone accounted for and still fast asleep. He scratched his head in confusion but ultimately chalked it up as one of them leaving the shower accidentally running all night; it wouldn't have been the first time that happened.

Luffy opened the door letting the steam enter his lexicon. He closed the door stepping further into bathroom to adjust the shower knobs. Just as his hand reached the curtains a hand threw them back causing him to step away in surprise.

"N-N-Nami?!" He asked taking another horrified step back. He rubbed his eyes rapidly thinking this had to be a dream, a really good one at that. "I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"Shhh," she brought a hand to his lips silencing him. "Its okay Luffy, this isn't a dream, this is very real." She said backing him against the nearby wall.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" He asked looking anywhere but her. She couldn't help fold her arms under her bust pouting at his lack of attention.

"Our shower doesn't work so I decided to use this one, what a coincidence huh?" She teased placing her hands on his chest.

Luffy gulped feeling her naked limbs press up against his clothed ones. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't resist her tossing his clothes and towel over her shoulder.

"Your that happy to see me this early? Monkey D. Luffy, you naughty boy." She grinned pulling him tighter to her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here I swear! Don't hit me." He yelled backing away further until his back hit the door. His arm tried to reach for the knob, after a few tries he was successful. Just as he cracked the door open Nami slammed it shut cornering him once again.

"You don't want to play with me?" She pouted running her hands through his unruly black hair.

"I-I-uh..." he remained speechless as he ran her hands along his bare torso enjoying every second of it.

"How about," she leaned towards his ear making sure to whisper softly, "finish off where we started captain." Her hands encircled his neck pulling him closer.

Luffy finally peeled his eyes off the walls to glance at her, he couldn't help it. A trickle of blood started leaking from his nose catching a glimpse of her naked body that she graciously showed him, his self-control was starting to slip away.

'Now's my chance, he won't be able to resist me after this.' Nami thought taking a step back. She pretended to slip falling onto him dramatically forcing him to catch her fall.

"Oi Nami are you alright?" He asked holding the orangette up by her waist clutching her skin tightly in his hold. She wiggles in his grasp forcing his hands lower to rest on her ass. She moved her hands to his forcing them to stay there.

"I am now." She said looking at him through half-lidded eyes throwing him a look that would make most men go crazy. He couldn't help tighten his grip on her backside feeling an aching below his waist.

Luffy tried to hoist her up only for her to fake slip again pulling her with him to the tiled floor. He landed directly in her chest causing electricity to spark through both of them.

The captain raised his head from her breasts to gaze into her eyes. "Nami?" He asked a concerned tone lacing his voice. "Why are you acting like this? What's gotten into you?" He asked with a confused expression.

She giggled at his question. "Does it matter? Don't you like what you see? Let's fool around a little." Now that she made it this far the navigator would be damned to let him go.

Luffy looked hesitant for a few minutes before shaking his head. "I can't...we can't—" he started being abruptly cut off by her lips claiming his. She cupped his face while wrapping her legs around Luffy's back forcing most of his weight on her.

"Your body betrays your words captain." She whispered against his lips forcing her tongue into the sensitive parts of his mouth. He groaned starting to enjoy Nami's lips against his own, he hadn't a clue what kissing felt like until now.

"Come on." She urged pushing him off her so she could stand up. She grabbed his hand leading him into the shower. "Sit." The orangette commanded and the captain obeyed.

"What are you gonna—" the captain's jaw fell open as she grasped his member reaching into his shorts. His brows furrowed feeling a heat scotch through his body starting from his toes to his head.

Nami pulled off his shorts roughly in one swift motion. "Just relax captain." She stated with a giggle resting his bare back against her large breasts.

"N-Nami that...feels so good." He said softly lost in blissful pleasure as she rubbed her erected nipples along his back. The friction created a heat in the steaming bathroom eliciting a pleasure from them both.

"I know." She purred gripping his length once again beginning to stroke him roughly. Luffy's head fell back on Nami's shoulder as he bucked his hips into her hand's movements.

Nami moaned lowly trying to contain the hefty eight inch length in her grip. She could hardly believe he held all this back from her, it matched the description for how it looked in her fantasy. Her clitoris was begging to be played with as a persistent heat built between her legs.

Luffy wheezed roughly turning his head toward her so they were nearly nose to nose. He kissed her roughly earning a moan from the orangette begging for entrance with his tongue; She happily allowed him to dominate her mouth.

"W-where do I touch you?" He asked earning a wide grin from the navigator.

"Let me show you." She said seductively taking her free hand to guide one of his hands on the hood of clitoris before gliding it along her labia. She moaned loudly in his ear letting him know how much she was enjoying it. "Inside." She said gliding his fingers into her entrance.

Her hips immediately bucked feeling penetration for the first time. "Ah Luffy right there, deeper, faster." She commanded as he obliged on a whim trying his best to return the pleasure.

Without warning she released the rubber man pushing him down onto the tiled shower floor.

"Nami?" He questioned to lost in his own hazed lust to think straight at this point. She climbed over him straddling his face.

"Put your tongue where you fingers were." She stated before she began stroking him again. He shuddered in pleasure basking in her unique scent.

"You smell like tangerines down here Nami..." he said lost in lust kissing her womanhood. She bucked her hips tightly as his tongue darted between her folds eliciting a loud moan from the navigator.

Nami responded by taking him fully into her mouth causing him to muffle a loud groan into her thighs. Never had she thought about doing this until a few moments ago. Her captain would be the only to receive something like this. She could feel his hand push her head further onto his length earning an approving moan from her.

The navigator clenched her folds around Luffy's tongue as she released her orgasm onto his face.

"What was that?" Luffy asked licking from the intoxicating juices from his lips.

"It was an orgasm Luffy you made me feel amazing, you're very good with your tongue." She said continuing to bob her head on his hardened length. She released it with a loud pop gesturing him to stand up with her.

"What is it?" He asked before being shoved roughly against the wall.

She wordlessly sank to her knees taking his member fully into her mouth until her nose touched his abdomen. He threw his head back against the wall trying his hardest not to release on the spot.

"Have you always dreamed about this Luffy?" She asked staring up at him continuing to pump his length in her hand.

"Yes." He said evenly staring straight into her eyes, she could tell it was the truth.

She placed his pride between her breasts before swiftly taking him into her mouth once again.

He gritted his teeth together inhaling sharply feeling pleasure unlike anything felt previously. "Fuck Nami, I'm really close."

She responded by moaning loudly urging him to release. Less than a minute later of her coaxing he let his orgasm loose into Nami's mouth as she relaxed her throat swallowing his load.

"Nami that felt so good," he slumped down the wall sitting in front of her, "better than anything..." he trailed off as she tackled him onto the floor.

The pair locked tongues tasting one another's and each other's juices loving this moment between them. Nami rested her head on his chest loving the way things were going.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked arching a brow at her.

"Nothing I'm just really happy, to know that I'm special to you." She giggled wrapping tighter to him. After they came down from their high she kissed him deeply before wrapping in a few towels and heading back to her quarters before the rest of the crew awoke.

Luffy laid in the same spot watching her leave the bathroom. He chuckled to himself unable to move. The captain couldn't help wonder how breakfast would go.

—

The crew sat at the table passing food all around like usual. Everyone seemed to be in their usual mood except the captain and navigator that sat in their usual spots.

Luffy piled his mountain of plates blocking Nami from view as he ate like nothing had happened between them in the mens' showers.

She puffed her cheeks in frustration half- conversing with everyone else but began to pout as Luffy spoke to anyone but her. A sudden bold idea popped into her head as she stood from her seat taking her plate along.

During mid-conversation she sat directly in Luffy's lap earning a surprised look from her captain but he kept eating like usual. The crew were too busy in their own antics to notice anything amiss.

"Nami," Luffy said finally after swallowing his mouth full of food, "in front of the crew?"

"I don't care, do you?" She asked kissing his jawline. He gaped at her behavior wondering if any of this is real. He acted normal as possible going back to eating while she continued her kissing assault on his neck.

Usopp asked Nami a question before glancing toward her empty seat. "Nami why are you sitting on Luffy's lap?" He asked nonchalantly taking a sip of water. He spit the water out on Chopper after his brain processed what he'd said. "NAMI'S SITTING ON LUFFY'S LAP!"

The crew stopped their loud ruckus turning to the pair cuddled up at the head of the table holding a collective breath. Everyones' jaw dropped the table seeing Nami kiss Luffy relentlessly while he ate as if nothing was going on.

The sound of a broken plate reached the crew's ears as the chef appeared around the corner. "Luffy you bastard what are doing to Nami-swan?!" He growled pointing a finger an accusing finger at the captain.

"I guess we're together now shshishi." Luffy chuckled kissing Nami on the lips earning a gasp from everyone at the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The crew yelled collectively with the exception Robin who chuckled at the situation.

"Why are you laughing Robin?! This is serious!" Usopp yelled directly to the archeologist who continued laughing.

"Tch who cares you're all being over dramatic, especially you love cook." Zoro said drinking from his sake bottle.

"Shut it Marimo, I'll deal with you later. Nami-swan is this true? You're with the shitty captain?" He asked hunching over with a overly dramatic teary face.

"It's true Sanji, I love Luffy." She said with a warm smile plain as day.

"WHAAAAATTTTT?!" The crew yelled in unison as Robin let out a fit of giggles.

"Stop it Robin! Usopp snapped. Sanji collapsed feeling his heart stop hearing one of his beloveds was taken by the idiot captain of all people.

"We got a man down! We need a Doctor!" Chopper yelled grasping his cheeks.

"You're the doctor!" The table yelled with the exception of Robin, Sanji, and the new couple. Chopper hurriedly checked on the downed cook muttering something about his life being over.

"I hope we can go shopping soon there's a lot of clothes I want you to try on and that I want show you." Nami giggled wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. She whispered into his ear before going back to kissing him.

The crew's heads turned slowly towards them listening to their conversation.

"Aw I wanted to go to an amusement park." Luffy whined pouting childishly. He really wanted to show Nami a fun time, win her a prize, and take her on top of the Ferris wheel.

"We can do both, but you have to treat me to dinner before." She grinned kissing his neck once again.

"Yosh! I will, do you want to go on the Sunny figurehead? We can cuddle there if you'd like?" Luffy suggested matching her wide grin with his own.

"Okay babe, carry me there." She said biting her lip making sure he saw it.

Everyone dropped their forks along with their jaws not bothering to breath listening to intimate words exchanged.

The pair shared a quick kiss rubbing their noses together before Luffy carried his navigator bridal style outside onto the deck leaving a shocked crew in their wake.

"What the fuck..." Zoro muttered unable to comprehend what just happened.

"WE NEED TO BREAK THEM UP!" Usopp blurted out suddenly.

"Thank you!" Sanji said suddenly resurrecting himself after the couple left his presence.

Robin growled like a vicious animal at them both. Sanji squealed like a six year old jumping into Usopp's arms.

"Robin, you scared the poor fella, there there." The marksman petted the whimpering chef.

"I'm sorry Sanji, I just can help feeling defensive over them, their relationship is special." Robin said as her eyes gleamed with sparkles.

"You freak me out woman." Zoro growled chugging from his bottle trying to forget what he witnessed moments ago.

Chopper studied his hands in front of him. He had an interesting theory why Nami was acting like this, maybe it had to do with the mysterious plant he picked up from the island yesterday afternoon. He scurried off toward the infirmary while the crew argued about what to do with the navigator and the captain's newfound relationship.

A/N: The wrap up chapter is next. Chapter four will start a new story it's a lot more heavy and grounded than this one and I can't wait to bring it to you.


	3. Drawing Lines

Chopper examined the mysterious pink plant placing a few droplets of it's dew under the microscope working tirelessly. He gasped at his findings beginning to scribble away on his notepad. He would find the cause of the navigator's odd behavior and an anti-agent to combat the effects hopefully cure her. The reindeer didn't know how much over dramatic public display of affection he could take from those two.

Outside the crew tried to go about their usual daily business even with Luffy and Nami missing in action. They could hear the couple clear as day from the Sunny figurehead. The groans and differently pitched moans were loud enough to make Franky cover his ears as he adjusted the vessel's steering wheel.

"Why?! How did this happen?" Sanji sank in a depressive state banging his fists on the grass.

The swordsman smirked seeing the chef's misery. "Face it curly brows, you should've seen this coming. The money hungry witch would rather be with the pirate king who's going to be rich rather than a beta cucked chef like you." Zoro said curling his weights while laying on the ship's railing.

"Shut up! It doesn't make it any easier." Sanji wailed letting his tears flow laying on the ground in agony.

Usopp, Brook, and Robin cupped their ears with a tint accompanying their cheeks listening to the loud smacking going on.

"Either their chewing lot's of bubble gum or making out like crazy." Usopp surmised turning toward the other two.

Brook chuckled, "Wow Luffy-san and Nami-san are good." The skeleton glanced over at Robin who was blushing like crazy hearing the smacking and conversing of the people she wanted to get together most on the crew.

The others approached the trio listening to the couple perched on the figurehead deciphering what they were saying to one another.

Luffy popped Nami's bubble she blew with her gum causing them both to chuckle.

"Thanks for the gum Luffy, it's really good this orange flavor is my favorite." She laughed leaning back into his chest. He wrapped his arm around Nami's waist nuzzling into her warmth.

"Cherry is my favorite shishshi." He chuckled leaving a kiss on her cheek. The captain wasn't sure exactly when the switch flipped to her acting like this but he didn't complain, he was starting to like his navigator this way.

Nami leaned her head back on his shoulder claiming his lips. The cherry and orange flavors created a unique warmth between them. "I love you babe, do you love me?" She asked searching his eyes.

Luffy wasn't sure what love entailed exactly but this had to be it, there wasn't anything else like this. He chuckled earning a slight frown from the orangette.

"Why are you laughing like that?" She asked puffing her cheeks slightly.

Luffy placed his forehead against hers, "because I realized that I love you too, and I find it really cute when you pout like that." He said roughly kissing. She moaned softly running her hands through his spiky black hair.

She clunked her head against his forehead. "Ow Nami what was that for?" He questioned peaking an eye open at her.

"I'm just happy knowing I'm special to you and," she grabbed his collar straddling his lap, "I want to rock your world Monkey D. Luffy." Nami growled forcing him under her. Their moans became louder causing the crew listening to take rapid steps backwards.

"We have to break them up." Usopp groaned earning a pat on the back from the cook. The rest couldn't have agreed more with the exception of Robin who summoned her arms snatching them by their throats, a dark look accompanying her features.

"Now look what you gone and did Usopp." Zoro growled struggling against the arms' steel like grip.

"Oi Relax Robin, we'll stay out of if." Franky barked causing the archeologist to release them.

Usopp cough loudly clutching his throat. "What the hell Robin?! Your going to kill over that?" He shouted.

"Precisely." She answered coldly.

"ROOOBBBINNN!" Usopp shouted his eyes popping from his skull.

"Robin-chaaawn why?!" Sanji cried rocking himself while sucking a thumb. This whole public display thing was really killing him from the inside out.

"Damn witch." Zoro growled pulling out a bottle from his shirt beginning to chug loudly.

Franky went to stand next to his girlfriend. "Do you really want to them together like this, why doesn't it bother you?" The cyborg asked scratching his head in bewilderment at Robin's odd behavior toward them.

"Because what they have is special. Even if they're being dramatic do any of you deny they don't have something a close unique bond that's highly unusual among crew mates?" Robin inquired glancing around the circle.

Sanji immediately shot his hand up in the air objecting to whatever Robin said. The others turned to glance at him waiting for him to give him reasoning. Sighing deeply he lowered his arm in defeat tracing a circle with his foot, "sorry Robin-chawn." He said sniffling. Even the love cook knew when to yield when it came to those two.

"We should just let it be whatever happens, happens I'm over it." Zoro stated leaving the others to go to the weight room.

Usopp sighed deeply, "if it means them being happy then I guess I can't really complain although I'll never get used to what happened at breakfast this morning." The marksman shuddered remembering it all too well. He shrugged walking toward his workshop to tinker with an invention.

Sanji threw his hands in the air letting out a loud yell echoing across the ship before slumping over. "If it makes Nami-swan happy thats what's important, even if it is with the shitty captain." He said leaving a trail of tears behind him as he hobbled slowly back toward the kitchen.

Franky groaned, "You're playing with Fire Robin, but if something bad happens between them to fracture the crew you have to take responsibility."

"I'm aware." She snapped earning another groan from the shipwright.

"Alright then, I'll be in my workshop if you need me." The cyborg followed the rest of the crew inside. Robin returned her attention to the pair continuing their lovey dovey antics on the figurehead.

Sweat began to drip off the navigator's chin landing on the captain's scarred chest earning a groan from him. She continued teasing the rubber man grinding on him until he begged her not to stop. Even with their clothes on the heat between the two couldn't go unstated.

Luffy groaned staring down at where she worked on him. Despite only being dry humped out of his cardigan, he couldn't focus due to the insurmountable pleasure building.

Nami leaned close to his ear, "I want to go really far Luffy, meet me in the library." She giggled before running off toward the ship. She ignored his shouts telling her to stay.

Robin hid behind the mast watching Luffy chase the orangette into the library. Her curiosity got the better as she followed the pair. She was too late to notice a frantic Chopper running about the ship searching for Luffy and Nami shouting something about the effects of a certain plant.

Nami placed Luffy's hands on her hips wrapping her arms around his neck dragging him toward the unoccupied desk. Their tongues battled for dominance as he eventually won out eliciting a deep moan from her. She smirked victoriously feeling him finally lose his self control to her seduction.

"I want you, I need you." She breathed heavily suckling on his neck.

"Need me how? Show me." He said returning her affections wholeheartedly. He boldly gripped her breasts as she sat on the desk pulling him on top to lay above her.

"Nami..." He said staring at her through half-lidded eyes, a certain hunger was beginning to take over him.

"Mm...Luffy right there." She moaned softly as he suckled the sensitive spot on her neck leaving a hickey. "Please Luffy I need you, take advantage of me." She whispered in his ear.

Every fiber in his being froze at her words as he completely halted his movements. Nami noticed his lack of movement thinking it was an elaborate way of teasing her.

She pouted the way he loved trying to gain his attention back. "Luffy if you're trying to tease me it's working, now come on don't keep me waiting." The navigator laid kisses to him trying to reignite the flame.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked sweetly cupping his cheeks.

"I think we should stop Nami..." he said keeping his eyes hidden from her.

Outside the observation room Chopper ran into Robin nearly out of breath.

"Have you seen Luffy or Nami?" He wheezed hunched on his knees.

"What is it Chopper?" She asked curiously.

"I know what's wrong with Nami!" Chopper shouted regaining his wind. Robin's eyes widened curious to what the doctor had to say.

"Tell me first Chopper." She stated kneeling eye level with him.

"Very well." The reindeer began to explain his findings to the archeologist.

Back inside Nami chuckled at the captain's words thinking not too much from them. "Okay babe we can take it slow, take a break for a day or so maybe—"

She was interrupted by Luffy firmly pulling her hands and placing them into her lap. "No Nami, I mean we shouldn't do any of this anymore, ever again." He said coldly.

Nami furrowed her brows, "don't be a idiot Luffy. When a girl throws herself at you, you don't push her away now stop joking around!" She shouted for the first time in awhile.

"I'm not Nami..."

"Really give me one good reason right now!" She demanded crossing her arms. It upset the orangette that he still wouldn't look her in eyes.

Luffy gritted his teeth trying to contain his emotions. This would be one of the hardest things he'd ever done. "I-I I'm in love with someone else."

The words struck Nami in the heart wounding her deeply. She hopped off the desk hiding her eyes underneath her bangs.

"So you were just playing with my emotions then? Using me?" She asked matching his tone.

He glanced at her for the first time. "No, I do like you...but as a friend, your my nakama...I mixed the two up..." Luffy's voice was beginning to strain from the words coming out his mouth.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who is it your in love with? You at least owe me that much?" She asked taking a step away from him. He couldn't help lower his gaze to his feet in shame.

"Boa Hancock." He answered still not meeting her gaze.

"The snake empress? That's a lie!" She yelled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that's not true!"

He met her gaze reflecting a certain sadness. She roughly shoved his chest to put distance between them. Luffy knew how sensitive she was when it came to Hancock. The woman was considered to be the most beautiful woman on the planet aside from Shirahoshi.

"It's not true."

"Then who Luffy?! Tell me!" She demanded gritting her teeth.

"It's Vivi." He said meeting her fierce gaze finally.

Nami let out an unhumorous laugh stepping further away. "I should've known, that's why you never made a move on me before I did on you. I just thought you were different Luffy, but I was wrong...you're the same like every other man." She said with a soft gaze before brushing past him practically running from the library.

"Nami wait I need to—" he grabbed her shoulders only for her to hit his chest roughly pushing him away.

"NO! You don't get to touch me, ever! You lost that privilege. To think I let you in after all these years and let you have me only for you to do this to me." She sobbed before turning angry. "Unless it has something to with navigating, DON'T SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Nami screamed crying into her arm before running past Chopper and Robin who opened the door.

The two gaped at Nami turning to see Luffy throwing chairs across the room in a fit of anger.

"I'll talk to Nami, can you talk to Luffy?" Robin rhetorically asked before jogging after the orangette.

Robin opened the door to find Nami crying into her pillow. She couldn't help feel somewhat responsible for encouraging the navigator's behavior while under the influence of the plant.

"I'm sorry." Robin said sitting next to the navigator placing a hand on her back.

"Why are you the one sorry Robin? Luffy said he loved another woman, even after all we did..." she sobbed into her pillow letting her sorrows out.

The archeologist understood what she was feeling at the moment. She pulled the navigator into a hug sitting her up and holding the younger woman until she fell asleep.

"Luffy calm down." Chopper pleaded seeing the captain's knuckles bleed from hitting table repeatedly.

The doctor bandaged Luffy's hands staring at the bruised and bloodied knuckles. "I'm sorry to tell you that the plant Nami was effected with held a natural powerful aphrodisiac. I'm not sure if her feelings were real; the ancient natives used that plant between newlyweds as a sexual stimulate in the honeymoon phase. The stimulation was said to be so powerful it could heal the most gruesome of injuries. Is any of this sinking in?" Chopper questioned glancing at the captain hoping he listened to the explanation.

"Do you how long it will last?"

"Until tomorrow morning, she won't remember anything from the past day and a half, I'm afraid—I'm truly sorry Luffy. I don't know all that you did but—"

Luffy cut him off. "No that's fine, it's for the best anyway." He said slightly relieved things would go back to normal and she wouldn't hate him. But a large part was hurt from the events that transpired. He desperately wanted what they felt to be real, he realized now more than ever how he felt about her.

"You're all patched up, hopefully you can tell her the truth tomorrow she needs to know Luffy." Chopper advised leaving the captain to his thoughts.

Robin silently closed the door after rocking the navigator asleep to come face to face with Luffy.

"Hello Luffy."

"Hi Robin, is Nami awake?"

"No, she just fell asleep."

"I'd like to see her for a minute, you can stay behind if you want." He offered.

Robin nodded opening the door to let him through. He stepped through to see her peaceful sleeping form at the far end of the room. He sat next to her gazing at how beautiful face, he couldn't believe it was the same scary woman who berated him a lot of time.

He sighed softly, "I'm sorry to do that to Nami. I never wanted to hurt you, I just want to keep you safe, happy, and keep you smiling. I would never take advantage of you in anyway, even if it meant you hating me. I hope in someway you know that when I said I loved you that I meant it; you're truly the only woman I feel that way about." He leaned down pressing a kiss to her temple before standing to leave.

"Luffy..." he heard her whisper in a deep sleep. Luffy couldn't help smile before exiting the room to join the crew for dinner.

—

Nami stretched yawning loudly as she ran her hand through the orange locks.

"Morning Robin." She smiled seeing the archeologist sitting up on her bed. "I'm starved, I wonder what's for breakfast?" She asked yawning loudly again. "I feel like I been asleep for a couple days." The navigator slumped back on her pillow feeling drowsy.

"Nami, we need to have a word." Robin said causing the younger woman to sit up.

The orangette arched a brow. "About what? Did something happen?" She asked an urgent tone lacing her voice.

"Let me start at the beginning."

Luffy stood outside the door to the kitchen anxiously awaiting the arrival of his navigator. He didn't have to wait long as Robin waved to him heading inside and Nami stood a few feet away staring at him.

"Hey Nami I hope your not—"

He barley had time to speak before he felt her frame crash against his. "Thank you." She squeaked out pulling him tighter to her.

"Huh?" He turned to her bewildered, he didn't expect this reaction.

"Robin told me everything...about yesterday, what you did in the library. I was right you are different, any other man would've done horrible things to me...but not you." She held back emotion from her voice as she clutched on Luffy like he was a lifeline.

"Of course, I would never take advantage of you. You're really special to me Nami." He said holding onto her fearing to let go.

She pulled back looking into his eyes. "I can always count on you can't I?"

"Yes whatever you need, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Nami hugged him tightly again. "That's what I wanted to hear." The only sound of the both of them could hear was their beating hearts enjoying the moment together.

"Oh by the way Robin may have not seen everything we did..." Luffy spoke with tinted cheeks scratching the side of his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked crossing her arms.

He told her about the seduction technique she used in the men's shower the previous morning. Nami inwardly screamed palming her face.

"I really did that..." she asked as her mouth hung agape.

"Shishi, you sure did, you're such a pervert Nami." Luffy laughed at her flushed face before receiving a half a dozen bumps on his head.

"You probably urged me to do it, you're the pervert I would never do something like that." She said turning away from with her arms folded.

"Good to see you're back to normal..." he said standing up with a few teeth missing.

"Hey Luffy..." She said still facing away from him.

"Yeah Nami..."

"I...I wouldn't mind doing some of those things again," she turned to look in his eyes, "but we need to complete our dreams first, after you become pirate king." She stated with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked as they shared another hug. "Shall we?" He asked opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled stepping through the door. The crew cheered seeing their captain and navigator enter the room back to their normal selves.

A/N: A fun short story. The next one is more earnest and I debated making it a full story but decided against it. I really urge you check that one out, I'm jacked for it. Another note, no matter the disposition or constitution of the the story I always try to put a morale into it. For some people it will mean everything to others absolutely nothing. As always thanks for reading.


End file.
